


Calm Me Down

by jonunemelli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, There is humor in this somewhere, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonunemelli/pseuds/jonunemelli
Summary: Kakashi has issues he refuses to deal with, and Obito is sick of it.





	Calm Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat canon divergent, takes place in the world where Madara wasn't the one to "save" Obito. You know the rest. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Obito stood outside their apartment and stared down at the key in his hand. His stomach growled loud enough to echo in the empty hallway when the smell of food reached his nose. It smelled _so damn good_ and he hadn’t had the time to eat all day _,_ but he just couldn’t bring himself to open the door and walk in.

He would rather starve outside than eat dinner in silence _again._

During the past few weeks, Kakashi had refused to talk to him. Even though they would still do their daily activities together - eat, clean, work, even share the same bed - the man just wouldn’t talk. Not to him, not to anyone. He wouldn’t even take his mask off or make eye contact unless he absolutely had to. Every attempt at starting a conversation would end as soon as it had started, with Kakashi either shrugging nonchalantly or acting like he couldn’t hear what was being said.

He knew the drill by now; he knew that he should just let Kakashi be on his own until he was ready to talk. He had learned about the not-so-healthy ways Kakashi coped with his problems, and he had learned to stay out of them the _hard_ way. The man was impossibly stubborn when it came to talking about his issues and would use whatever means necessary to get out of a conversation about them, even if that meant participating in... _activities_ that would leave his body bruised and painfully sore the next day.

 

(Sex was usually a distraction for Kakashi. A way to let off steam and get his mind off of everything else happening in his life. Obito knew this, yet he found it impossible to say no to Kakashi's hands as they explored his body, the way he looked at him with his lust-filled and mismatched eyes, his soft voice and the way he moaned Obito’s name…)

 

However, this time was different. Kakashi was taking far longer than usual, and Obito would be lying if he said he wasn’t running out of patience.

Out of pure desperation, he had even tried to take a page out of Kakashi’s book and offer the other man his body, thinking perhaps _that_ would help the man open up.

 

(It hadn’t.)

 

He had softly whispered Kakashi’s name in his ear, slowly and _oh-so-gently_ stroked the man’s thighs with his cold fingers as they lay in bed together, and Kakashi had been fairly into it at first, pushing back against Obito’s growing erection, silently _begging_ him for more.

Then, just as Obito thought he had finally gotten through to him, Kakashi had left the bed in a hurry and locked himself in the bathroom. Only to return after a while with newly washed hands and flushed cheeks, awkwardly avoiding Obito’s gaze as he crawled back into bed.

_Fine. Have it your way._

 

Now, Obito stood outside their apartment, hands sweating as he reluctantly unlocked and pushed the door open. He took a deep breath as he walked in and closed the door behind him. The smell of food was so overwhelmingly _good_ and he was so damn hungry-

“Welcome home,” Kakashi’s voice broke the silence and took Obito by surprise. He was standing in the hallway with a welcoming smile on his naked face.

Finally, after weeks, the mask was off.

_Fucking finally._

As he walked towards Kakashi, Obito noticed just how much he had missed the man’s pale face, especially the little mole on his chin. “Come on, I made your favorite.” Kakashi turned away just as Obito was about to caress his face and walked towards the dining table. Obito sighed and followed.  

“How was your day-”

“What the hell is this?” Obito found himself suddenly snapping at Kakashi. A part of him was happy, grateful even, that Kakashi was feeling better and more like himself, but another part of him wanted answers and he wanted them _now._ “You don’t say a single word for _weeks_ and _now_ ask me about my day?”

“What do you mean?” Kakashi pulled Obito’s chair from the table for him, urging him to sit. He did. “Let's eat before it gets cold.” Kakashi then sat across the table from Obito and picked up his chopsticks, still smiling and seemingly very eager to dig in.

Perhaps a little _too_ eager.

“Don’t bullshit me, _Hatake._ ” Obito snapped again, his voice louder but slightly shaking.

_Well, shit._

Kakashi sighed, slowly lowering the chopsticks he had just picked up. “Obito, please.” His appetite, along with the smile on his face, was quickly fading. Hearing Obito address him as _Hatake_ had left with a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he could feel his heart beating faster. This wasn’t going like he had planned at all.

“What? Want me to act like nothing and eat my food? Just like you have been doing for the past _three weeks_?! I don’t think so."Obito slammed his hands on the table and pushed back his chair. As he walked over to Kakashi, he saw him lower his head and stare down at his untouched food, his silver hair falling to cover his eyes. “You’re going to tell me what the _fuck_ is wrong with you, and you’re going to tell me _now._ ”

After an uncomfortably long pause, Kakashi finally lifted his head and looked up at the man towering over him. “And if I don’t?” The expression on his face was the polar opposite of what it had been only moments ago, his smile long gone and the gentleness in his eyes replaced by something darker. He narrowed his eyes at Obito and clenched his jaw as he slowly pushed himself up from his chair. “What will you do then, Obito?”

Before he knew it, before he even got the slightest chance to react, Kakashi found himself slammed against the nearest wall. Obito held him in place against the wall with all his might and yelled at him again, his voice hoarse and shaking with anger. “ _I said don’t bullshit me!_ ”

For a brief moment, Kakashi’s mind went blank. He was at a loss for words and all he could focus on was Obito’s firm grip on his shoulders, the demanding look in his eyes, and the warmth radiating from his body. He found himself reaching for Obito’s face. His thumb gently, _apologetically_ , brushing against the scars on the other man’s face.

“No,” Obito’s expression softened and he let go of Kakashi. “I’m not doing this-” he paused. ”You don’t want to talk? Then fine, keep it in until it _kills you_ , but I am not doing this _again_.” He said as he walked away, stopping by the dining table to take his bowl of food and chopsticks with him.

The door to their bedroom slammed shut behind Obito. The sound echoed through the otherwise quiet apartment and made Kakashi flinch. He let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure of how he could have expected this to turn out any different than it had.

_Stupid._

Kakashi leaned his head back against the wall as he slowly slid down to sit on the floor. His head was throbbing, and the smell of food was making him nauseous.

He wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

 _“I’m not doing this again.”_ Obito’s words repeated themselves in his head, and with that, came the memories of the last time they had fought.

_Great._

 

They had been in a similar situation back then as well. Kakashi pressed against the wall and Obito threatening to unleash his wrath on him.

It had been a small argument at first, something so petty and meaningless that he didn’t even bother to remember.

Then one thing had led to another and they had found themselves digging into each other’s skin with their nails and teeth, tearing through each other’s clothes as their hips grinded together like animals in heat.

Obito had been slow to put together the pieces at first, but quick to call Kakashi out when he finally had.

_“You can’t keep doing this-”_

_“If you don’t want it, then say so. I can always find someone else.”_

Obito had seen red after that.

And Kakashi had let it happen.

No- he _wanted_ it to happen.

Enjoyed every second of it.

He had taken in every punch Obito had thrown at him with _pleasure,_ even thrown some of his own. He had pushed Obito’s buttons on purpose, and for that he had let the other man do exactly as he wanted with him in the hours that followed.

After all, he deserved it.

Or so he told himself.

 

By the end of the night, they had left each other breathless and exhausted, their bodies covered in cuts and bruises in various places.

The morning after, they had cared for each other’s wounds, and with tears in his eyes, Obito had asked him, _“_ Why do you do this to yourself?”

“Those are _your_ bitemarks, Obito.” Kakashi had replied jokingly, holding back tears of his own. “I.. I had it coming. I shouldn’t have said what I said, and your reaction was only natural-”

“Stop taking advantage of my anger to punish yourself,” Obito had cut him off, voice shaking but serious. “you deserve better than that.”

The words had stayed with Kakashi ever since, yet here he was, doing _exactly_ what he had promised himself he wouldn’t do.

He didn’t deserve better.

He didn’t deserve _Obito._

 

The door to their bedroom opened again and Obito appeared in the door frame. He seemed hesitant, almost _anxious_ to walk out.

He didn’t need to be.

Kakashi was already broken. He had no desire to fight.

No desire to do anything other than disappearing completely.

Obito glanced at him, his eye red like he had been crying. _Of course he had._ He walked slowly towards the kitchen with the empty bowl in his hand, placed it in the sink and gave Kakashi another look. “It was good.” He said dryly.

Kakashi wanted to say something, _anything,_ but the words got stuck in his throat and he watched Obito walk back to their room. He finally managed to push himself off of the floor and cleared his throat, “Obito I-” but he was too late. Obito had already disappeared in the darkness of their bedroom.

The door remained open though.

 

He found Obito lying on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling with his arm crossed on his chest and fingers tapping as if he was waiting for something.

“Are you going to talk?” His eye darted over to Kakashi who was now standing next to the bed, looking down at Obito, but avoiding eye contact.

“I- ” Kakashi sat down, facing away from Obito. “I forgot.”

“Forgot?” Obito sat up.

“My father..” Kakashi turned to face him. The darkness made it difficult to see the tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, but the dark was no match for Obito’s keen eye. “The dinner party- I shouldn’t have been _enjoying myself_ the day he-” His voice cracked. “I just... forgot...”

_Oh._

Obito knew about Kakashi’s father, but it had become a topic they both had agreed to avoid. Needless to say that he knew very little about the actual date of Sakumo’s death.

Perhaps this would have been avoidable if he did know.

_If only the stubborn idiot would open up once in a while._

“And you thought isolating yourself would help?” Obito asked, perhaps a little too harshly. “Three weeks, Kakashi, _three fucking weeks!_ ” Just like that, Kakashi broke down. He buried his face in his hands and began sobbing loud and heavy like he had been holding back for _years_. It was raw, unlike anything Obito had seen from Kakashi before, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the other man’s shuddering body.

Kakashi Hatake, the man who had taken numerous lives without blinking twice, was crying like a helpless child in Obito’s arms, clinging onto his shirt with the same hand that had _pierced through hearts,_ as if that was the only thing keeping him anchored.

Obito wondered if anyone had ever seen Kakashi this vulnerable - and if those who had, had lived to see another day.

And to think that _he_ was the one Kakashi called ‘ _crybaby’_.

 

Kakashi went still after a few minutes. His breathing slowed down and he pulled away from Obito’s embrace, only to push him down on his back and straddle the man as he clumsily, _desperately,_ tugged at his pants.

“What are you doing?” Obito asked, though he didn’t need to. He knew all too well where this was going. He watched Kakashi unbutton his pants, his mismatched eyes cast down in a mixture of guilt and shame. “Kakashi,” He grabbed Kakashi’s chin, forcing him to look up.

“Payback,” was the silver haired man’s simple response as he jerked his head away without even looking at Obito. He moved one hand under Obito’s shirt, gently dragging his fingers over his abdomen, while he used the other to unzip his pants.

Obito gasped involuntarily. The realisation of how touch-starved he had been for the past weeks hit him like a kick in the stomach. Every inch of his body ached for Kakashi’s touch, and _god_ did he want to give in and let him continue, have it his way like he always did and then pretend like everything was behind them afterwards.

Instead, he grabbed Kakashi’s wrists, stopping him from continuing any further.

“You want to make it up to me? Then talk to me instead.”

“I can do more than just _talk-_ ”

“I said _no.”_ Obito snapped. “Goddamnit Kakashi, sex isn’t the only thing I want from you. I’m sick of watching you fall apart right in front of my eyes. Sick of being unable to help because you don’t say a single word for _three fucking weeks_.”

Silence fell.

Kakashi pulled his hands free from Obito. “Three weeks..” He repeated what he had heard, voice trembling as he fought back the tears that were once again blurring his vision.

He had cried enough for one day. Maybe even a decade.

He lifted himself off of Obito and headed towards the door. “Where are you going?” He heard Obito call out to him, but Kakashi didn’t stop, he had to get away, remove himself from the rather awkward situation he had put himself in. “Kakashi!” Obito’s voice again, this time closer. Suddenly he felt the same firm grip as earlier on his shoulder and Kakashi found himself unable to take another step.

“I’m hungry...” He murmured and tried to shake Obito’s hand off of his shoulder, but the man didn’t budge. If anything, he held on even tighter, as if he would lose Kakashi for good if he let go.

 

The the next few hours were a blur. Kakashi remembered Obito following him to the kitchen in silence, watching him eat the food he had forgotten about from across the table with a demanding yet patient look. Then at some point, they had ended up back in bed, lying on their backs next to each other with their shoulders barely touching. The clock showed way past midnight, somewhere along the way Kakashi had lost track of time, along with the words leaving his mouth, and all this time, Obito had listened without saying a word. Now his head was throbbing even more, and his eyelids felt heavier than they ever had.

Who knew crying could be so draining?

Despite everything, he felt a heavy weight had been lifted off of his chest. Perhaps everyone was right about him needing to talk more, though he wasn’t about to admit that out loud.

 

“You know,” Obito finally spoke, voice calm and low. “There are people who can help you-”

“I know,” Kakashi cut him off. “but I can’t. Next thing you know they won’t even assign me D-rank missions because they think I’m _depressed._ ”

“And they would be right.” Obito scoffed. “You’re not _strong_ for keeping your feelings bottled up, Kakashi. You’re just an idiot, a prideful and self-destructive one too, so damn afraid of ruining your reputation that you let it ruin _you_ instead.” Kakashi opened his mouth to reply, but Obito didn’t spare him the chance and continued. “I care about you, Kakashi, lots of people do, and it’s about time you start doing it as well.”

“Stop, you’re going to make me cry again.” Kakashi joked and rolled over on his side, letting his arm rest on Obito's chest.

“Nothing wrong with being a _crybaby_ every once in a while,” a faint smile appeared on Obito's face as he pulled Kakashi closer, running his fingers through that silver hair he loved so dearly. Kakashi leaned into the touch and closed his eyes as he felt the tension leaving his body for the first time in too long.

 

After a few minutes, Kakashi broke the strangely comfortable silence between them. “I don’t suppose you want _payment_ for our little therapy session, do you?”

“I don’t,” Obito replied with a soft chuckle. “but don’t you dare leave me and go jack off alone in the bathroom again.”

Kakashi laughed _,_ a heart warming and genuine laughter that almost set Obito's heart on fire.

Oh, how he had missed this.

“I guess I owe you one for that.”

“You absolutely do.”


End file.
